Talk:The Grand History of the Realms
Given this book documents events up until 1385 DR and has some wild stuff in it how do we want to handle the time from 1374 DR on. Hurtzbad 13:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :This is actually one of the few Realms products I didn't bother getting yet, because I still have the free PDF copy that was available for a long time before the book version came out. I don't see that we should treat this period any differently. After all, the wiki is not written as though any particular date in the Realms is "current," so it shouldn't cause any problems. There might not be a lot to say about this period just yet, but I'm sure that there will be substantially more when 4th edition comes along! Fw190a8 21:53, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I bought it (has alot of nice illustrations and page-long stories added since the original pdf). I haven't posted much of the post-1375 content because - I'm too kind to post spoilers, kinda ;) and like Focke, I think it's not hugely relevant information, untill we get closer to 4th Ed. Zerak talk 22:05, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Would you recommend this purchase to some-one with a causal interest in DnD family and DnD derived games? 07:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :No, it's mainly for dedicated Forgotten Realms fans, it being a history of the setting after all. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:23, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Since you seem to be interested in how D&D relates to other games, you might want to try reading the Wikipedia article about D&D, especially the section on "acclaim and influence", or perhaps this article about the Gygax Effect. If you really want to spend time and money, perhaps 30 Years of Adventure would interest you, being a history of the game itself, rather than a work of pure fantasy. —Moviesign (talk) 13:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey. :) I appreciate your reply and I'll take everything you said into account. My background consists of Eye of the Beholder family games such as the Quest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTfHWCQiFcA and Undercroft, Warcraft 3, Dota family games (including League), as well as Bioware/Black Gate family games. I have spent some time with Daggerfall, Arena, Morrowind, Oblivion and of course everyone's beloved and acclaimed Skyrim. :D I did play Baldur's gate and Neverwinter Nights briefly. I believe those fall under the Forgotten Realms games, if I am not mistaken - so I do know some of the Forgotten Realms. Dragon Age is a personal favorite of mine. But yes, I would prefer this to be as academic oriented as possible. Your book seems like what I am looking for. Much appreciated. :) -- 20:26, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Just FYI, the video games started a decade after the 1st edition books were published, and D&D has roots going back farther than that. This wiki is focused on the setting or "world" called Forgotten Realms and the majority of content is about people, places, items, and events (called "fluff"); we include very little in the way of technical details or rules (called "crunch"). If you want videogame-specific stuff, then there are wikis with that focus, such as Baldur's Gate Wiki. If you go to our Main Page and scroll all the way down, you will see a list of other D&D related wikis. One or more of those might be more what you are looking for. Hope that helps. —Moviesign (talk) 00:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey. :) . The myriad of reiterations, modifications and universes of DnD, make the franchise confusing, but that is why it is rewarding. I'm looking for Forgotten Realm specific video games. http://www.pcgamer.com/how-gog-rescued-13-forgotten-realms-games-from-licensing-hell/ Wonderful community here, I'll note everything you said. I appreciate your assistance. I'll stick around for a bit, but then it's back to my research. :D -- 02:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC)